Summer of The Fiery Pheinox
by Matt Mobile
Summary: Harry and all of his pals have graduated, but strange things keep happening....
1. Harry's Arival

"No

"No! No! Please, anything but that!" Hermione heard the complaints of Ron as his mother took out his older brother's battered graduation robes. Mrs. Weasley tried to reason with him.

"Now Ron, I know that these look old and battered to you, but really, we can't afford new ones right now, can we?" She scolded him reminding him about their financial problems.

"Yeah, Ron, don't worry about it, those robes aren't ugly, they have character!" Fred, Ron's older brother teased. While Percy busied himself straightening Fred's tie. 

Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, you don't expect me to wear those…**_things_**? Do you?" he stared at the tattered robes in disgust.

Hermione felt somebody grab her arm and turned around. It was Ron's little sister, Ginny.

"Come on! I think after being close friends with us for so long you'd realize by now, family crisis's happen all the time!" Ginny whined, "Plus, we've got to help Nata get her dress on, she's only four you know!" They hurried into the girls room to help Ginny's little sister. 

After a lot of fidgeting and groaning from Ron and Nata, they were ready to go. Then they heard a knock on the door. Ginny ran to answer it.

"Harry!" she cried, sweeping him in a hug. "We were just about to leave! Come in!" Hermione and Ron appeared in the doorway.

"Bugger off Ginny!" Ron said, still cross about having to wear his brother's old robes. 

"I'm only one year younger than you! I'm not the little on anymore Ron!" Ginny said with a displeased look upon her face.

"Nice robes Ron." Harry commented, trying not to stifle a laugh.

Ron rolled his eyes and slapped Harry hard on the back. 

"Yes, they're the latest fashion in Men's wear.Straight from the dusty closet. They have a stunning scent of George's body odor." He said putting on his best impression of a fashion announcer.

"Has Bethany arrived yet, Ron?"Harry asked, giving Ron an odd look.

"Nope, her parents are taking her. We're going to have to meet her at the Ceremony." Harry suddenly noticed Hermione was there. 

"Are you meeting Seamus at the Ceremony as well?" He asked her.

"Yeah, he's says his mum takes forever to get ready, so he wouldn't have been here until five minutes after we left." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.Harry laughed. He still remembered the time Seamus couldn't come to Hermione's birthday trip because supposedly his "mum wouldn't let him". Harry noticed something different about Hermione, but he didn't have time to figure out what it was because a three foot blur of fiery hair came zooming down the hallway.

"Harry!" Nata shrieked ramming into Ron at top speed. "Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry!" 


	2. At The Ceremony

"No! No! Please, anything but that!" Hermione heard the complaints of Ron as his mother took out his older brother's battered graduation robes. Mrs. Weasley tried to reason with him.  
  
"Now Ron, I know that these look old and battered to you, but really, we can't afford new ones right now, can we?" She scolded him reminding him about their financial problems.  
  
"Yeah, Ron, don't worry about it, those robes aren't ugly, they have character!" Fred, Ron's older brother teased. While Percy busied himself straightening Fred's tie.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, you don't expect me to wear those...things? Do you?" he stared at the tattered robes in disgust.  
  
Hermione felt somebody grab her arm and turned around. It was Ron's little sister, Ginny.  
  
  
  
After a lot of fidgeting and groaning from Ron and Nata, they were ready to go. Then they heard a knock on the door. Ginny ran to answer it.  
  
"Harry!" she cried, sweeping him in a hug. "We were just about to leave! Come in!" Hermione and Ron appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Bugger off Ginny!" Ron said, still cross about having to wear his brother's old robes.  
  
"I'm only one year younger than you! I'm not the little on anymore Ron!" Ginny said with a displeased look upon her face.  
  
"Nice robes Ron." Harry commented, trying to stifle a laugh.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and slapped Harry hard on the back.  
  
"Yes, they're the latest fashion in Men's wear. Straight from the dusty closet. They have a stunning scent of George's body odor." He said putting on his best impression of a fashion announcer.  
  
"Has Bethany arrived yet, Ron?" Harry asked, giving Ron an odd look.  
  
"Nope, her parents are taking her. We're going to have to meet her at the Ceremony." Harry suddenly noticed Hermione was there.  
  
"Are you meeting Seamus at the Ceremony as well?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah, he's says his mum takes forever to get ready, so he wouldn't have been here until five minutes after we left." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. Harry laughed. He still remembered the time Seamus couldn't come to Hermione's birthday trip because supposedly his "mum wouldn't let him". Harry noticed something different about Hermione, but he didn't have time to figure out what it was because a three foot blur of fiery hair came zooming down the hallway.  
  
"Harry!" Nata shrieked ramming into Ron at top speed. "Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry!" Harry swooped her up in a big bear hug.  
  
"Calm down!" He scolded her, jokingly. He set her down and tousled her hair.  
  
"Nata!" Ginny screamed "Look what you did to your brand new dress!" She put a disapproving look on her face. Just then, Mrs. Weasley walked downstairs.  
  
"Alright kids, we're going to have to lea- NATALIE JAYNE WEASLEY! What have you done to your dress? Oh, hello ,Harry dear." She said, a little flustered. Mr. Weasley started to hustle the gang into the car before Mrs. Weasley got too mad. 


	3. The man with two personalities

  
  
Chapter Two  
  
When they got to the portkey to take them to Hogwarts, Harry, once again, had to laugh at the way the wizards and witches were dressed. They waited for Nata and Mrs. Weasley to come. Finally, when everyone was there and accounted for, they held onto the Candy bar like an ancient ritual and found themselves in the Hogwarts Great Hall.  
  
  
Harry sat down at his familiar spot, wedged in between Ron and Hermione, sitting at the Gryffndor table. He watched as Hagrid sat, Beaming at his friends and as Dumbledore stepped up to the Podium to make his, odd, but meaningful speech. His fingers shook and his eyes twinkled as the old man started to speak.  
  
"My friends, my students, it is with great pride that we have come this far. We had many adventurous students," he said, glancing over at Hermione, Ron, and Harry. "And we of course, had our sad moments." Harry remembered how sad Dumbledore was when Cedric had died in Harry's fourth year. "But, you, the chosen few, should be proud. You have made it this far. Through the thick and the thin. We have gotten through these seven years. You made potions under Snape's watchful eye. You patiently waited, while Professor Trewlweny "told" your fortunes. You were brave when we had danger in our midst. And you were fun, through these seven years. And yes, it's true, I'll miss every one of you. Not just the ones that I had in my office every week, but all of you, the quiet, unnoticed ones, the loud, and, slightly obnoxious ones, I'll even miss the clumsy ones," He said glancing at Neville Longbottom, "I'll always remember you. You will go far in life, every one of you. Congratulations Students! We did it!" Dumbledore hobbled down the steps and the great hall erupted in applause.  
  
  
"I'm going to miss the old nutter." Ron said affectionately. Hermione rolled her eyes and watched as Mrs. Weasley wiped a tear from her eyes. She saw them glancing her way and teasingly said "I never thought you three would make it!"  
  
Harry forced a smile, but something was bothering him. Would he make it in the world? He still didn't have the slightest idea what he wanted to be. Then Dumbledore hobbled over to them.   
  
"Congratulations you three!" He said, his eyes sparking in excitement.  
  
"Thanks Professor." Hermione said. Surprisingly, Dumbledore came over and put his hand on Harry's shoulder,   
  
"I want to speak to you before you leave, Harry. There's something important I need to tell you." He said quietly.  
  
They went into the dinning hall and once again, Harry saw the gold plates and goblets, he might not ever see again. He took a seat and waited for the food to appear. Hundreds of meat pies and turkeys and potatoes and rice pudding filled the plates and Harry and Ron greedily ate like they had done on the first day of their long first year. Harry and Ron reminisced about all of their adventures. After the feast everybody started to leave. Harry remembered his promise to Dumbledore and told Ron and Hermione he'd meet them at the Portkey. He stepped into Dumbledore's office.  



End file.
